A Secret Hidden~
by SlytherinAngel
Summary: R/Hrm. Hermione's secret is revealed in this chapter. Should I continue more? It origianally was going to be the first chapter, and that was it, but you know me, a short story always turns long. R&R! Should there be another romance? With who? Review and t


A/N: I came up with this while wondering why Hermione studies so much. It's very...different and most likely dramatic. Romantic, of course! R/Hrm. Please review!  
  
Remember: ~Thought~ :)  
  
Disclaimer: I own Hermione's parents and everone else you don't recognise.  
  
  
~A Secret Hidden~  
  
  
"Hermione, why do you study so much?" Ron Weasley whined. Hermione Granger was a witch, now in the middle of her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Because I want to get good marks, Ron. For the future." But deep down she knew this was a lie. How much longer could she keep this sharade up?  
  
"Whatever." Ron muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up from a bad dream. It was the worst dream she'd had in a long time. She decided to go down to the common room. Maybe the dying fire would help her relax.  
  
The spell was wearing off now that it was night time.   
  
She sat in an arm chair in front of the glowing--and slowly dying--fire.   
  
She thought about her dream and shivered. It had been about her father...she shivered again.  
  
Mr. Granger was not the most loveable person. He was strict, diciplined, and...no, Hermione didn't want to think about it. There were too many bad memories of holidays, like last Christmas.  
  
Hermione had come home with perfect mid-term marks, but her father thought she was slacking off. He had taken the belt and...  
  
She had a black eye and bruises all over her body. Of course, being the smart person she was, she put a spell on herself so that her bruises were covered in the daylight. Most of her body was scarred from where he had thrown her in a bath tub full of boiling water. Her back was cut from the belt he beat her with, and her arms and legs had bite marks and fingernail marks in them.  
  
Silent tears had started to flow down Hermione's face--but they soon gave way to shaking sobs. She lit the fire that had gone out.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" She jumped. How could she not have heard someone else come into the room?  
  
"Ron! What are you doing here?" He looked at her suspiciously. Could he see the black eye?  
  
"I woke up...why?"  
  
"Just uh, wondering. I'd better get back to bed." She ducked her head and started to run to the girl's staircase, but he grabbed her arm. She jumped.  
  
"Hermione, did you just flinch?" Hermione took a deep breath and turned around.   
  
"Oh, Herm...How did this--? When did you--?"   
  
"Christmas. I don't want to talk about it." She shook him off and sat down in the chair again.   
  
"But you need to. I'm going to find out no matter what. Even if I have to go to Dumbledore. Tell me Hermione, I'm your best friend." He walked and sat on his knees in front of her.  
  
"Fine, but only if you swear not to tell anyone else."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"My dad. He...he...Forget it, Ron! I can't tell you!" She tried to get up but he pushed her back down. She curled into a ball as if she thought he was going to strike her.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, you didn't think I was going to hit you, did you? Herm, I'd never do that! Your dad...he beats you, doesn't he?"  
  
She gulped and nodded. "He gave you that black eye at Christmas, didn't he?" Hermione nodded again. "I'm so sorry. How did you get that?" He asked, touching her scarred cheek.  
  
"I was eleven, at the time my acceptance letter came. He threw me into a tub of boiling water because...because I was a witch. He figured if I was abnormal, then I should look like it. But I had a friend in Diagon Ally who helped me with a spell to cover it up, and...and that's why you never see me like this." She sobbed. Ron hugged her, and she tensed up.  
  
"Hermione, I would never hit you. I promise on my life. Is that why you study? To get perfect grades so he won't hurt you?"  
  
"How do you know all of this?" She asked, clinging to his shoulder.   
  
"I've known you for six years. It's gotta be worth something."  
  
"I just want to ask--but you don't have to answer if you don't want to--what about your mum?"  
  
"She's afraid, I think. Either that, or she doesn't care." Ron held her closer.  
  
"You're very brave, you know that? Not many people would have been this strong. I love you, Hermione."  
  
She sobbed, "No, you don't. No one does. My mum used to say that to me, but I could tell she didn't mean it. I was a mistake that shouldn't have happened."  
  
"Don't think that about yourself! It's the best thing that ever happened that you're here. I would have failed a million times if you weren't here to help me with my homework. Harry would have never gotten the Sorcerer's Stone if you hadn't figured out the riddle. You were put on this earth for a reason. And no matter what you say, I will always love you."  
  
"I love you, Ron." He kissed her on the mouth, and she kissed him harder, as if she were trying to find comfort, love, and passion through this one kiss.  
  
He held her in his arms until she fell asleep, and brought her back to her dormitory.   
  
"Goodnight, Hermione." 


End file.
